


Warg Rider

by Evandar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Were-Creatures, Werewarg!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they found out Fili was a monster, he chose Kili to go with him when he first transformed - to kill him if he had to. It didn't exactly go that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warg Rider

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on HobbitKink, which said: "fili is a werewarg. they fuck when fili is transformed. kili is pleased." 
> 
> So this was born.

The screams started when the moon rose, and Kili cringed at the noise. His fingers curled instinctively around one of the blades Fili had left with him – _“just in case, Kee,”_ – and he had to force himself to let go again. He would not, could not use it. No matter what Fili said.

Moonlight began to filter through the trees, painting their twigs and leaves silver and allowing Kili to see more than just shadow. Not that there was much to see. The night creatures common to the woods had been scared away, and only the bats dared to flit and whirr above his head, chasing moths and ignoring the way that the screams turned first to moans and then to growls.

His hand twitched treacherously towards the sword again. He buried his fingers in the earth instead and pressed his back to the tree behind him. He wouldn’t use it.

A howl ripped through the sudden quiet and the hairs on the back of Kili’s neck stood on end. It was a sound he’d heard before, when training in the wild with Dwalin and his uncle; it was a sound he’d heard the night Fili has screamed at him to run, when all of this started. He’d been taught to fear and hate that howl – associate it with blood and Orcish night-raids; not his brother. Not his Fee.

But when they’d found Fili the next morning, his clothes had been torn and covered in blood from wounds that had healed over night. He’d waited and watched as Fili’s tastes changed – he liked his meat bloody now – and as silver started to burn his fingers, and he’d seen the way that Thorin gripped his axe as he’d told them what had really attacked his brother that night.

_“Use it, Kee. If I’m not myself, if I don’t remember, then I want you to use it. Don’t let me turn into that thing.”_

So he waited in the dark, his eyes wide and his heart in his throat, watching for movement. Leaves rustled, a twig snapped, and his heart beat all the faster when he realised that he couldn’t hear the growling any more. His eyes found the shape of the sword, lying on leaf-litter just inches from his pinkie finger. He fought not to reach for it again. He wouldn’t risk hurting his Fee – not until he knew for sure. Maybe not even then.

The bushes to his right swayed as something large brushed past them. A bat flapped into the tree above his head, landing briefly and making the thin branch dip before it alighted, swooping after prey only it could see.

Fili could see far better than him right now. He was watching, waiting, just like Kili was. But he was circling as well – a twig snapped on the left – as if Kili was a bowl of his favourite stew. His hand shook as it slid, against his will, closer to the sword. Closer, closer, until his fingers curved around the hilt again. For a moment, he let fear rule him, and he clutched it tight.

_“I trust you, Kee.”_

He shuddered. His brother, his – no, he couldn’t think about that, could he? It wasn’t right – his brother trusted him, and here he was, shaking like a child afraid of the dark and gripping on to a sword as if he could use it. He couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t; not against Fili, no matter what form he took.

He took a deep, steadying breath, and hurled the sword into the darkness. It hit a bush and tumbled, but he didn’t see where it went.

“Come on, Fee,” he whispered.

The rustling had stopped. Kili strained his ears, listening for any sign of Fili: a snap, a growl, even breathing. But there was nothing.

Then, he saw him. His eyes, at least: two glowing pin-pricks of reflected moonlight staring at him from the bush opposite. He jumped, his back slamming against the trunk of the tree behind him, and a low growl rang in his ears.

His brother stepped forward, sharp teeth bared as he emerged into the clearing. His fur – presumably golden – was bleached out by the moonlight; his pointed ears were flat against his skull. Kili couldn’t stop himself from staring at the fangs, and at the claws – sharp as razors – on his paws. How had Fili even survived the attack? How had he felt, feeling claws and teeth like that ripping into him, infecting him?

“Fili?” he whispered. He hated the way that his voice cracked. He hated himself for shaking, but his beloved Fili was looking at him through the eyes of a killing machine.

He watched, frozen in place, as Fili padded forward, until he was so close that Kili could see the remains of braids in the tufts of fur behind his ears. Fili would be annoyed, he though hysterically, at having to redo them in the morning.

His fear was shattered when Fili gave a soft huff and shoved his nose into Kili’s stomach, knocking the air out of him. He doubled over his brother’s muzzle, grabbing onto handfuls of Fili’s ruff to steady himself before he could even think about what he was doing. Fili leaned into him, growling low in his throat, and sending soft vibrations through Kili’s chest.

He wasn’t growling, Kili realised, but purring.

“Fee,” he said, pressing his face into soft fur. “My Fee.”

His brother wasn’t gone, then; he wasn’t trapped and left to watch in horror as a warg savaged his little brother. He was here, pressing Kili to a tree, and – Kili could just see when he lifted his head – wagging his thin tail much like the dogs in town did when they saw their masters.

Fili would smack him for the comparison, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist telling him about it.

“Off,” he said after a while, when his heart beat had calmed and his breath returned. “Come on, mutt, let me up.”

Fili backed off with an unimpressed snort, but he sat patiently as Kili walked around him, stroking his fur and – now that he knew Fili wasn’t going to try and eat him – admiring him. He was, just like any warg, lethal: all lean muscle and powerful jaws and brightly glowing eyes.

“Wicked, Fee,” he murmured, rubbing the soft tip of a pointed ear between his fingers. The ear flicked in response, and he grinned. “You’re fluffy.”

Apparently that was a step too far, because the next he knew, he was flat on his back with a paw on his chest, pressing him down into the loam while fangs as long as his fingers hovered inches above his face.

“Sorry!” he yelped. “Sorry! You aren’t fluffy!”

A treacherous thought rose in his mind: that this wasn’t the way he’d wanted Fili to pin him down, and he fought to shove it back – to not think further on it. He knew he shouldn’t; knew he couldn’t. Fili was his brother and that was all he would ever be.

Well, except for, occasionally, a warg.

“Let me up?” he suggested hopefully.

The only response he got was another low growl before Fili nudged him gently with his nose before running his tongue up the side of Kili’s face. He sputtered as a bit of drool went up his nose – he would never call Fili fluffy again – and squirmed and flailed as much as he could, but Fili’s paw kept him pinned in place and he only got another lick for his troubles.

“Fili!” he gasped out and the next lick went into his open mouth.

They froze.

He’d avoided wrestling with Fili since he’d come of age and realised that his brother was his One. The bodily contact was too tempting, the weight of Fili above him too much for him to bear. With shame, he realised that his body was reacting even now, and that Fili’s new form didn’t make the slightest bit of difference. His warg-shaped brother had put his tongue in Kili’s mouth, and he was getting off on it.

“Off, Fili,” he said. “Now. I’m not joking.”

Fili’s paw lifted, and Kili squirmed out from under him, standing and brushing himself off. His hands were trembling again, when he lifted them to pull leaves from his hair, and his clenched them briefly into fists. The shaking didn’t stop. Fili whined.

He nudged Kili’s belly with his nose, snuffling and whimpering and sounding so utterly pathetic that, once the leaves were gone, Kili gave him a gentle pat. But the nudging and the nosing kept going, kept shifting lower until Fili was snuffling at the front of his breeches with his nose pressing against Kili’s cock. Kili yelped with shock and staggered back. Fili had changed. Maybe he wasn’t a ravening monster, but he was definitely different – he knew Fili had no interest in him that way. If, sometimes, he thought he saw his brother glancing at him, it was only that: a thought. It was a dream and nothing more.

But now Fili was staring at him with his head cocked to the side, his ears pricked in an expression Kili could only call curiosity. He swallowed and took another step back, and when Fili followed him he took another, and another, and another – and he tried to step back again, but tripped on a tree root and landed on his ass in the leaf litter. Fili snorted at him – laughing, definitely, the bastard – and padded forward with more confidence.

He dipped his nose to Kili’s crotch again and nudged gently before slowly, deliberately, licking up the line of Kili’s clothed erection. Kili’s breath caught. This couldn’t be happening, he thought, but when Fili did it again – more firmly, his glowing gaze locked on Kili’s face – he let his head tip back and a moan escape.

Fili made that happy growling noise again and placed a paw on Kili’s thigh, his claws pricking through the leather and holding his legs apart so that he could lick in earnest. But his breeches were deadening the sensation of his brother’s tongue on him, and Kili pushed his nose away just long enough to undo the ties and shove them down over his hips, baring himself to the air.

Fili, who had backed off entirely at the first touch of Kili’s hand to his muzzle, returned to his task. His tongue was rough and wet, and it curled delightfully around Kili’s balls and shaft. He collapsed back into his pile of leaves, and stared blindly up at the branches above. He could hear himself panting harshly, hear Fili’s happy growls, and – oh fuck – he could feel the vibrations of them, low and throbbing, in his cock, and the brush of soft fur between his thighs. He couldn’t last like this. The sensations were incredible on their own, but knowing that it was Fili doing this to him made them overwhelming.

He came suddenly with a wordless cry, his back arching up off his leafy bed. Fili’s firm licks turned gentle, cleaning him off before he backed away, leaving Kili to catch his breath. He’d only just recovered, in fact, when Fili nudged him again. The touch was on his hip this time, and insistent, urging him to roll over.

Kili propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his brother incredulously. Fili just stared back at him before delivering another nudge. In the shadows under his furry belly, Kili spotted a pointed cock hanging. He swallowed nervously – mind swimming with images of pain that completely ruined his afterglow – but obeyed. It was Fili. He would do anything – could do anything – for Fili.

The position was uncomfortable, so he pushed himself up and set about removing his boots and breeches and underthings completely before kneeling once more and leaning forward to rest on his elbows. For a moment, Fili did nothing and he felt utterly ridiculous, but then he felt hot breath on his lower back and the first flick of a tongue in the crease of his arse.

He moaned, unable to stop himself. His back arched instinctively and he pressed back against the rough tongue that was slowly, methodically, starting to work him open. He felt himself relaxing; felt the first dip of tongue entering him, and he whimpered. It felt amazing – he’d thought Fili’s tongue had felt good on his cock, but _fuck_ this was even better – but it wouldn’t be enough. Not if Fili wanted to be inside of him. His drool was thick and slippery, and that would be okay, but there was no way that he could work Kili wide enough open to take him like this. Kili would have to help.

He reached back and, timing his movements to coincide with Fili’s, slipped a finger into himself. It went in easy, meeting little resistance, and Fili paused in his licking to watch as Kili pushed a second finger into himself. He scissored them, trying to work as quickly as he could without hurting himself, and gasped loudly when a thick splash of drool landed inside of him.

“Fuck, Fee,” he panted. He pushed a third finger in, bending his wrist awkwardly to try and get the best angle. Fili eagerly licked at his fingers and the stretched out rim of his hole, and soon he was slick enough to take a fourth finger as well.

His legs trembled, but held, and his wrist ached as he withdrew his fingers to wrap them around his cock instead. Even though he’d already come, he was hard again, and dripping precum onto the leaves. He didn’t stroke himself; he wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft and squeezed tightly to stop himself from coming as Fili positioned himself over him.

Claws scrabbled at his sides, catching at the cloth of his tunic and tearing at it. The soft fur of Fili’s belly rubbed against his sensitive arse, and he moaned softly when the wet head of Fili’s prick poked at the skin behind his balls. Hot breath gusted at the back of his neck, and when he reached back again – this time to guide Fili into him – a low growl vibrated through his entire being.

The head of his brother’s cock was narrow and pointed, and slipped inside easily. But his shaft was long and thickened gradually, and pushed deeper into him with each sharp thrust. Soon he was filled completely, and gasping for breath. He was taking all of it – he could feel fur rubbing against his back, his arse, and his balls – and each thrust had him digging his fingers into the earth, trying to find purchase before Fili’s strength accidentally knocked him flying.

His cock bobbed and slapped against his belly from the force of their mating. He could hear the noise they were making – the growls and pants and desperate wordless cries; the slapping of wet flesh – and thanked Mahal that they were alone out here.

Fili had insisted on it. “I want it to be Kili,” he’d said, when Thorin had told them he was a monster now. “If I have to be stopped, I want it to be Kili.”

Kili had hated him for it then, but now he thought it had been a stroke of genius.

Fili’s thrusts were becoming more ragged, and the base of his cock seemed to be getting wider. No, it was definitely getting wider. Kili could feel it stretching him even wider – to the absolute limit of what he could manage. Sharp claws scrabbled at his sides, trying to hold him in place, and he pushed back as far as he could, wincing slightly as what felt like a thick knot of flesh squeezed into him and stuck fast. Fili jerked once more, and Kili gasped at the feel of his brother coming inside of him. There was so much of it, so hot that it felt like it burned. Fili’s jaws closed on his shoulder, not biting but holding him steady as he was filled and filled.

Kili reached back again and gripped his own cock while their movements were stilled. He was so sensitive, so aroused, that it didn’t take more than a few strokes before he was coming as well. Stars danced behind his eyelids, and his ragged scream when he spilled himself sounded like Fili’s name.

…

He woke aching, naked from the waist down, but covered in a cloak that wasn’t his. Fili sat next to him, dwarven once again and fully dressed though his hair was as loose and messy as Kili’s own – the remnants of his braids hadn’t survived the transformation back. He was watching Kili with an unreadable look on his face, and Kili knew in an instant that Fili was thinking terrible things.

“Stop it,” he muttered, and grimaced before clearing his throat. His throat felt as raw as his arse, and he wondered just how loud he’d been screaming.

“Kee,” Fili started.

“You weren’t a monster so I didn’t stab you,” Kili told him flatly. He shifted and tried to sit up, but pain raced up his spine and his scratched sides and he sank back down onto the leaves with a groan.

“Not a monster?” Fili asked quietly. “When I did this to you?”

Kili lifted his head again, propping it on his hands so that he could glare properly. “Do you remember me complaining?”

Fili opened his mouth – no doubt to argue – before his brain caught up with it and he fell silent. Kili waited, knowing what the next question would be and hoping that Fili took it well. He didn’t think he could survive if Fili turned him away now.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I wanted it.”

Fili looked disbelieving, and Kili shrugged.

“Not because you’d gone all fluffy, Fee,” he said. “Don’t be ridiculous. I wanted it because it was you.”

“Oh,” Fili replied after a while. He coughed awkwardly. “I’m your, um. Your –“

“My One, yeah.” It felt so strange to admit it out loud after hiding it for so long. There was a lump in his throat, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for Fili to say something – anything.

It would be rejection, he knew. He was sick for loving his brother – even worse for giving himself to Fili while he was in an animal form. He’d have to leave Ered Luin. He wouldn’t be able to face Fili again after this; Fili wouldn’t want him to. He’d trusted Kili to help him out here, but Kili had returned that trust by acting on his perversions. He’d disgraced them both; there was no place for him in their home anymore. He’d take his bow and his pack and leave, take up odd-jobs in the towns of Men.

“Good,” Fili said.

What?

He blinked in surprise as Fili moved so that he was lying down next to him. His arm curved possessively over Kili’s back and he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Kili’s mouth. Kili shifted so that he could kiss back, and moaned softly as Fili’s tongue slipped briefly into his mouth. He relaxed into Fili’s hold and let himself be pulled close to his brother’s body.

“You’re mine,” Fili whispered into his ear.

They would have to move in a bit. They’d have to get back to town and think of an excuse for Kili’s new limp before anyone came looking for them, but for now they could simply be themselves.


End file.
